saintsrowfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
Hier sind viele versteckte "Easter Eggs" in der Saints Row-Reihe. Beschreibung Easter Eggs sind Geheimnisse in Videospielen und Filmen, die nicht auf dem Grundstück und Referenz etwas von außerhalb der Geschichte verbunden sind versteckt. Viele Missionen und Erfolgen Namen sind Referenzen aus Film, Literatur und Popkultur. Diese Anspielungen sind im Allgemeinen nicht als "Easter Eggs", da sie nicht versteckt sind, und so sind in der Trivia Abschnitt jedes Artikels aufgeführt sind, nicht auf dieser Seite sein. Siehe die Seiten für Spiel Credits für eine Liste der in-game Referenzen für Entwickler. 31 Theorie In Saints Row: The Third, während Homie Gespräch Kinzie die mit Josh, nennt sie ihr "31 Theorie" :Kinzie: ". Die 31 Theorie Alles wichtige ist immer mit einer 31 verbunden Nyte Blayde Staffel 3; beste Saison, die im Januar ausgestrahlt wurde, hatte dreizehn Episoden." Viele Werke der Fiktion oft mehrere Verweise auf die gleiche Zahl, in der Regel die bevorzugte Nummer des Schriftstellers. TVTropes bezieht sich auf dieses Konzept als Arc-Nummer. Hier sind einige andere im Spiel Verweise auf 31 und 13, einige offensichtlich absichtliche, einige möglicherweise zufällig. Saints Row *Der Code zum Ben King's Penthouse ist 3131 *Es gibt 31 einzelne Elemente in der Funky Fresh Pack, obwohl dies wahrscheinlich ein Zufall sein, da es als mit 69 Titel beworben wurde, aufgrund der unterschiedlichen Trageoptionen *Es gibt 31 Einzelspieler-Erfolge in Saints Row Saints Row 2 *Vinnie, der Kontakt der im Hotel und Marina Wilde Menge Zwischensequenz erwähnt "Bukkake Abitur 31" *Assault on Precinct 31 - wird ursprünglich angenommen, lediglich ein Verweis auf den Film Assault on Precinct 13 zu sein *Während Ausbluten, sagt Gat war er im Gefängnis für "Zwei Jahre und 31 Tagen" *Die Beschreibung für die Prügelknaben Ziel Tim sagt, dass er ein Feuerwehrmann, der er ein Brandstifter Licht 31 verschiedene Gebäude in Brand gesehen hat denkt *Es gibt 31 Lob und Spottgesten erhältlich Gang Anpassungsoptionen *Stilwater Savings and Loan hat 13 Geschichten *13 Stilwater Nachrichten ist eine der Stationen in der Anna-Show Zwischensequenz gezeigt Saints Row The Third *Es ist Horden Modus Ebene namens "31 Days Later" *Murderbrawl 31 tritt während des Spiels, wird Murderbrawl 13 von Angel in seinem Homie Gespräch mit Burt erwähnt *In der abschließenden Zwischensequenz von Eine ferne Chance, erwähnt Killbane "Verteidigung der WM-Titel 13 Mal in einer Nacht" *TOGO-13 Waffe im Moneyshot Pack *In der Mission Http://deckers.sterben, während der Text Adventure "Dragons and Tears", nennt es "beten zu den Göttern von 31 Diaz, dass Ihre Fackel wird nicht gehen" *Der Code für den Aufzug in Party-Zeit ist 3131 *Es gibt ein Lied auf 97,6 FM K12 von The Bloody Beetroots namens "31 Seconds to Die" *Nyte Blayde's Feind, Mr. X gesagt haben "zerstört 31 Waisenhäuser" *Während Dreikampf Protagonist' Männl. Stime 1 wird sagen, dass er Jane Eyre 13 mal gelesen hat *Während der Murderbrawl XXXI, sagt Zach, dass "Killbane 13 mal Angel während der Schiedsrichter nicht einmal auf der Suche war erstochen wird..." *Ein Radio-Spot für Saints Flow erwähnt "Going on 13 Tage Mord Bender" *Ein Radio-Spot für Dragons and Tears erwähnt "Stechen ein Ork 31 mal" *Der Klöppel am Ende des Gangstas in Space sagt, dass es 31 nehmen *Lowdown und "I Wanna Sleep with Shaundi" Luft auf Channel 31. Saints Row IV *In der "War for Humanity" trailer bezieht Zinyak der "Simulation" als "Simulation 31" Selbstmorde Es gibt viele Zivilisten Selbstmörder Standorten in Saints Row. Teddy Bär Innerhalb der Lopez Mansion ist ein abgeschlossener Raum mit einem Teddybär voller Geld. Die Tür kann durch eine Explosion geöffnet werden, und der Bär wird aufbrechen, wenn geschossen (aber ist unverwundbar zu Explosionen) Geheime Bereiche In Saints Row 2, gibt es eine Sammlung Diversion zu 32 geheime Bereiche, von denen viele als "Easter Eggs" könnte zu finden. Idle Es gibt viele versteckte Idle Animationen, die der Protagonist in Saints Row 2 durchführen können. Zivilisten ersichtlich Durchführung Idle Animationen sowohl in Saints Row 2 und Saints Row: The Third. Selbstmorde Es gibt viele Zivilisten Selbstmörder Standorten in Saints Row 2. Himmel-Taucher In Saints Row 2, gibt es mehrere Orte, an denen Zivilisten mit gescheiterten Fallschirmen vom Himmel fallen können. Cabbit Die Cabbit wird sowohl in Saints Row 2 und Saints Row The Third enthalten: In Saints Row: The Third gibt es Miniatur Cabbits im Büro Abschnitt unterhalb der Zähler in Bild als Entwurf und ein großes auf einem Boot südwestlich von 3 Count Casino versteckt. Hockey maske In Saints Row 2, gibt es eine Hockey-Maske in der Nähe des Sees im Norden des Mount Claflin, das ist ähnlich wie Jason Voorhees "Maske aus dem Film Freitag der 13. Es kann als eine improvisierte Waffe, genannt "Bones" abgeholt werden. Das aufgenommene scheint es, als der Hockey-Maske, aber wenn der Spieler weg geht vom ursprünglichen Speicherort, verwandelt es in einen Schädel. Wenn ersetzt, wird es wieder in die Maske nach ein paar Sekunden. Seeungeheuer Baby In der Nähe des geheimen bereiche als Super Secret Gebiet bekannt ist, gibt es eine kleine "Seeungeheuer", die in einem großen Kreis schwimmt. Es ist im Wesentlichen die gleiche wie die Fische, die schwimmen zu finden in vielen Bereichen und folgt einem festlegen Pfad. Es kann nicht angreifen, fliehen oder getötet werden. Es scheint ähnlich zu sein, wie das Skelett auf Bone Island und kann die gleiche Art von Kreatur Mehrman Es gibt eine Plakatwand Osten des Hotels & Marina Viertel, das "der Mehrman Beware", mit den Noten, die er zuletzt vor der Marina Shore gesehen und ist sagt das er "flippered und gefährlich", sei. Es ist eine Zeichnung von halb Mensch-halb Fisch, die nicht wie "Seeungeheuer Baby" aussieht. Mehrman ist ein Verweis auf Brian Mehrman, einer der Art-Team. Shock Paddles Wenn eine Leiche auf dem Boden liegend, zunächst zu Fuß nicht weit entfernt von der Leiche und es wird flach liegend mit allen Gliedmaßen Verbreitung. Schockieren den Körper mit den Shock Paddles und die Leiche in die Luft gestartet werden. Read Fiktion In mehreren Standorten gibt es eine unenterable Shop namens "Bitte Fiction", die Parodien der Name, Schrift und Logo von Red Faction. Ein Speicherort ist in Sommerset, in der Nähe der Tankstelle. Grabstätte Die Namen auf den Gräbern in Mourning Woods Cemetery sind alle Namen der Entwickler. Horror haus Um 11 Uhr bis 4 Uhr morgens jede zweite Nacht kann Horrorfilm-like Geräusche, Stimmen und Schreie gehört, die aus dem Haus am nördlichen Ende der Mourning Woods Cemetery werden. Sehen Sie diese Seite für weitere Informationen. Nossirah In Saints Row: The Third, gibt es mehrere identische Frachtschiffe genannt Nossirah, die "Harrison" rückwärts buchstabiert ist. Totes Pinguin Onboard Nossirah Frachtschiffe, es ist ein toter Pinguin genagelt an der Spritzwand hinter der Schiffsbrücke. Schießt den Pinguin Ergebnis in einem Blutspritzer Wirkung. Fehlende Schiffe An Bord alle Frachtschiffe ist eine Liste von "Vermisst Schiffen", sowohl reale als auch fiktive. *Baychemo - Real, aufgegeben *HMS Seahorse - Real, auf dem Meer verloren *Axiom - Fiktion, Wall-E *USG Ishimura - Fiktion, Dead Space *Octavius - Echtzeit Legende Crew eingefroren *Borealis - Fiktion, Half-Life 2 *Heart of Gold - Fiktion, Anhalter durch die Galaxis *Mary Celeste - Real, Besatzung verschwunden *USS Snook - Real, auf dem Meer verloren Titanic Die trockene angedockte Schiff ist das auf der extremen Linken auf der Karte (die mit dem Thompson Hubschrauber Spawn) hat zwei Gummipuppen wiederkehrenden eine Szene aus dem Film Titanic. Schwerter Einige Dock Krane haben ein Schwert lehnte sich gegen die Basis. Mindestens drei sind in Salander entfernt. Man ist direkt westlich von Snatch ist eine östlich der Orgel Schwarzmarkt, und ein anderer ist nördlich der Orgel Schwarzmarkt. Die Krane Nähe zu Kinzie Warehouse nicht Schwerter. Lastähne Alle Kähne haben die Worte "Tinsel Bee" und "Rolyat Leumas" auf sie. "Tinsel Bee" ist ein Entwickler in-Witz, während "Rolyat Leumas" ist Samuel Taylor nach hinten, unter Bezugnahme auf Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Let's Pretend Geheimer Raum Die "Jahreswagen Only" Tür kann geöffnet werden erschossen, und es gibt einen geheimen Raum, die Köpfe und die Entwickler Tiny Pistol Waffe. Trivia en:Easter Eggs Kategorie:Spiel